


Little Shit

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [32]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Septiween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: Day 31: Siren“Okay that sounds tempting as fuck but I am not going to look your way you enchanting fucker.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a small one, and I’m sorry for that but... I’ve been having a tough few days. I’ll be posting a few more things in the month of November that will finish up a few series that I started during this month. I hope you guys have enjoyed yourselves and I want to say thank you to everyone who participated!! I love you!! 
> 
> Thank you guys. You make me so happy, seriously, thank you.

He wasn’t going to look.  He wasn’t.  He was angry at that son of a bitch and he wasn’t going to look.

“Mark,” the delicious voice sang, sending shivers down his spine and forcing his heart to pump faster, “Why won’t you look at me, Mark?  Why won’t you see me?”   


“Okay,” Mark said, not even glancing sideways at what was bound to be a heart stopping sight, “that sounds tempting as fuck but I am not going to look your way you enchanting fucker.”   


“Oh come on,” Jack giggled, no doubt curling his body in just the right way and pitching his voice low and smooth, “you can’t stay mad at me forever.  You’ll give in.”   


Mark groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the pull his body felt toward the other male.  “No, Jack.  I’m angry.  Leave me in _peace_.” 

“Please look at me,” Jack whispered into his ear, causing Mark to jerk and tilt his head back a bit.   


Slowly, as if he was fighting every inch of it, he turned and came face to face with his siren. 

“You know,” Jack said as he took a seat in Mark’s lap, “I don’t intentionally call people to me, it’s just the sound of my voice to you humans.  I didn’t try to call the guy over.  I didn’t.  I’m sorry.”   


Jack looked up at him, his eyes nothing but pure love and apology.  He gripped the front of Mark’s shirt and pouted, trying his best to win him over. 

Mark deflated, won over by Jack’s honest apology.  He bent forward to wrap his arms around him and press his face into his neck.  In the silence, he hummed out a quiet forgiveness.  

“I adore you.” Jack whispered softly and the sound coated Mark in happy contentment.  


“I adore you too, you little shit.”   



End file.
